


Love doesn't make genius

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius wishes Arthur and Merlin could actually talk to each other. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love doesn't make genius

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 ADVENT CALENDAR @ LJ  
> Written as a gift for Candream.

Gaius just couldn’t understand Merlin and Arthur sometimes.  
The boys, his so dear boys, can make some wonders happen in a blink of an eye, but they just can’t talk to each other. Mocking, shouting, saving each other, yes, but actually talk, no.  
Gaius may be old but he certainly isn’t blind.  
“Merlin, my favorite maiden in distress!”  
The said maiden was pouting. Arthur has saved his life and was actually gloating about it to his knights.  
“I do hope, Sire, that she thanked you as you deserved” smiled Gaius, still pretending to read his book.  
Arthur and Merlin blushed.


End file.
